<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Who Played by Philosophorum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029243">Those Who Played</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophorum/pseuds/Philosophorum'>Philosophorum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophorum/pseuds/Philosophorum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Chapter One: The Bard and His Muse</em>
</h3>
<p>     You are the Bard of Time, and it seems that no matter what you use, no matter how hard you try, you can never go back far enough. Your Land is that of Sand and Eternity, quite fitting for one who has all the time in the world. What is eternity worth however, when you are without the one you love?  </p>
<p>     His name was Sigmund, and he has been your best friend, being at your side, and you his, ever since you both were young kids. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Chapter Two: Alone; or, The Maid That Wasn't</em>
</h3><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Chapter Three: The Prince's Magnum Opus</em>
</h3>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Chapter Four: The Seer's Dilemma </em>
</h3>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>